Aku Di Atas, Dan Kau di Bawah!
by Gritz 'Nell' Ahnelle A
Summary: " Aku di atas Kris, dan kau di bawah." / " tidak, Suho. Aku yang di atas dan kau yang di bawah." / "apa kau akan menyerang Suho Hyung malam ini?". A KrisHo story, Kris Suho EXO Crack Couple, slight LayChen and luMin


Aku Di Atas, dan Kau di Bawah.

_Gritz Ahnelle A. Present_

_._

_._

_._

A KrisHo Drabble

Romance Humour

Warning!

This crack couple, if you don't like just leave the page.

Giz udah memberitahukan yaa.

.

* * *

" Aku di atas Kris, dan kau di bawah."

" tidak, Suho. Aku yang di atas dan kau yang di bawah."

Wajah si tetua EXO –Xiumin- dan Juga si main Vocal EXO-M –Chen- kini sedang memerah padam, harus nya mereka bersikap biasa saja, mereka juga hanya menonton TV, tapi yang membuat wajah mereka memerah padam itu adalah suara suara yang sedari tadi bersahutan dari arah kamar Duo Leader EXO itu.

" sebenar nya apa yang mereka maksud dengan 'di bawah' dan 'di atas'?"

Chen menggeleng kuat tanda ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedari tadi di ucapkan duo Leader mereka, ia bingung harus menjawab apa terhadap Hyung tertua nya di EXO ini.

" mungkin aku tahu."

Chen dan Xiumin lantas kompak melihat kearah belakang mereka, dan mereka menemukan si _ dancing mhacine _EXO yang memiliki dimple di pipinya.

" kau tahu apa yang di maksud 'di bawah' dan 'di atas' yang sejak tadi Kris dan Suho debat kan?"

Lay mengangguk pasti mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin.

" lalu apa itu?"

" mungkin itu seperti ini, mereka sedang menentukan siapa yang 'dominan' di antara mereka berdua."

Ujar Lay yang kini duduk di samping sang kekasih, Chen.

" a-apa m-mak-maksudmu?"

Tanya Xiumin yang mulai gelagapan, ia bisa saja menangkap apa yang di pikirkan Lay, tapi ini terlalu ambigu jika diputuskan awal sekali.

" ya mungkin seperti mereka yang sedang berdebat seperti siapa yang akan menjadi yang di atas, kau tahu? Kau ada 'di bawah' Lu Han Hyung, dan Chen ada 'di bawah'ku."

Ujar Lay lagi, tak sadarkah Lay bahwa kini wajah Xiumin dan Chen semakin memerah.

" tap kukira Kris yang akan ada 'di atas' Suho."

Dan kali ini Lu Han ikut berbicara, Lu Han duduk di samping Xiumin.

" ya, menurutku itu memang akan terjadi, jika kita lihat dari Fisik Kris Hyung, tentu saja dia lebih kuat dari Suho Hyung, dan juga, jika dilihat dari begitu tegap nya tubuh Kris Hyung, pasti _little kris _lebih besar dari punya Suho Hyung."

" iya, itu benar. Dan juga, tubuh Suho yang yahh pendek dan imut itu mendukung dia untuk menjadi yang 'di dominasi', dan juga Suho terlihat manis juga."

" iya sih, Suho Hyung belakangan ini terlihat man-"

" YA! Kenapa kalian malah memuji _kemolekan_ Suho di depan kami, huh?"

Ujar Duo Kim –Kim Jong Dae dan Kim Min Seok- saat mendengar ucapan kedua seme mereka yang mulai _out of topic _itu.

" YA! Dan kalian berempat, kalian berisik sekali, kalian mengganggu acara memasakku."

Kali ini yang terdengar sedang mengucapkan protesan nya adalah Kyung Soo.

" baiklah, lebih baik kita lihat apa yang sedang di lakukan duo Leader itu di kamar mereka." Putus Lu Han yang kini sudah berdiri.

.

* * *

" Aku di atas Kris, dan kau di bawah."

" tidak, Suho. Aku yang di atas dan kau yang di bawah."

Suho masih terus melaksanakan protesan nya keputusan yang di buat oleh kris tanpa sepenyetujuan nya.

" aku sedang lelah, Kris."

Ujar Suho lagi, kali ini ia sedang mencoba bereksperimen dengan mengeluarkan sedikit Aegyo.

" tidak, Suho. Aku sedang ingin di atas."

" ayolahh, Kris~~. aku ingin di atas."

" tidak, aku di atas, dan kau di baw-"

BRAKK

"YA! Kris hyung! Kalau Suho Hyung tidak mau jangan memaksanya."

Kris dan Suho saling melempar pandangan tak mengerti saat tiba tiba Kyung Soo beserta member EXO lain nya berkumpul di pintu kamar mereka.

" apa? Apa maksud mu Kyung Soo?"

Tanya Kris yang kini berjalan mendekati member mereka.

" kau" ujar kyung soo sembari menunjuk Kris dengan spatula yang sedang ia pegang. " jangan memaksa Suho Hyung untuk melayanimu, apa kau tak tahu bahwa Suho Hyung sudah bekerja keras hari ini? Dan aku tak mau melihat Suho Hyung tak bisa berjalan karena kau ser-"

" apa maksud mu aku akan menyerang Suho, begitu?"

Kyung Soo dan member a yang lain serentak menganggukkan kepala mereka.

" kau berfikir aku akan melakukan 'itu'?"

Tanya Kris lagi, dan para member EXO kembali mengangguk.

Kris menoleh ke belakang, melihat Suho yang kini menunduk menyembunyikan wajah putih nya yang memerah.

" HAHAHA."

Para member EXO langsung tidak percaya melihat ini, mereka baru saja melihat kris yang tertawa dengan tidak ada ganteng nya sama sekali.

" apa bukti kalau aku akan menyerang suho malam ini?"

Tanya Kris kepada member EXO.

" 'tidak, Suho. Aku yang di atas dan kau yang di bawah.', lalu apa itu?"

Ujar Kyung Soo yang masih belum menurunkan spatula nya yang berada di hadapan wajah Kris, sementara Kris hanya terkekeh pelan.

" kalian salah paham, aku memang menyuruh Suho untuk di bawah dan aku di atas, tapi Suho bukan di bawah kungkungan tubuhku yang berada di atasnya, maksud ku, Suho tidur di bawah dengan menggelar selimut, aku ingin tidur di kasur Suho, mengingat betapa acak acakannya kasur ku karena ulah Sehun."

Ujar kris menjelaskan.

" o-ohh, kukira kau akan menyerang Suho hyung."

Jawab Kyung Soo sembari menurunkan spatula dari hadapan wajah Kris.

" ahh, sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan masakku."

" aku harus menyelesaikan permainan PS ku dengan baek Hyun, ayo Baek!"

" ahh, kita ketinggalan Drama yang kita tunggu, chen~ah, ayo kita kembali."

"ahh, Lay, bukankah kita akan membeli sesuatu keluar, ayo pergi."

Kris terkekeh pelan melihat member nya yang menghilang dari hadapan nya dengan berbagai macam alasan.

" baiklah, sekarang kita tidur."

Ujar Kris.

" Kita?"

Tanya Suho.

" ya, kita akan tidur bersama di ranjang mu, aku akan memelukmu."

Ujar Kris yang langsung menarik tangan Suho untuk tidur di ranjang Suho, Kris menidurkan tubuh Suho di samping nya, sesekali jari tangan Kris mengusap pelan surai milik Suho, dan Kris tiduran dengan posisi menyamping, memudahkan nya untuk melihat wajah manis Suho.

" hey, kurasa menyerangmu di malam ini tidak buruk juga."

Dan kris hanya meringis pelan saat Suho mencubit kecil pinggang nya, yahh, Kris masih bisa menyerang Suho di lain waktu.

..

END

* * *

..

Hollaaaa, saya Author baru disini, maaf ya kalo fict pertama Giz super aneh, udah biasaa lah, soalnya Giz juga aneh, muehehe.

Ahh iya, Giz ngga munafik kok, Giz seneng kalo ada banyak yang review.

So review juseyoo~~


End file.
